Seth's Story
by surferchick113
Summary: Seth has just imprinted on someone that brings many shocking surprises. Never has anyone ever imprinted like this before.
1. Sick

Class was boring as ever, the teacher was talking on and on

_I do not own any characters except for Summer_

Class was boring as ever, the teacher was talking on and on. Suddenly there was a knock on the door that had every head looking up. Well every head except for the teacher who was too busy talking about verbs to notice. A few seconds later the principal walked in the door. Following him was a petite girl that had blonde hair that curled at the bottom. She just kept looking down at the ground not making eye contact with anyone. She just kept blushing.

"Class, this is our new student, Summer."

I felt sorry for her. I knew she did not like all of this attention, but I did not care enough to think on it any longer.

"Take your seat dear. You can sit next to Anthony," said Mrs. Malkin, our warty English teacher.

She blushed as she tripped over my backpack on the way to her seat. Today I felt really awkward. My stomach hurt. My whole body hurt. I was feeling really emotional for some reason. Like I wanted to feel really angry all the time, but I had nothing to feel angry about.

Finally, after the bell rang I gathered all of my books. I decided that I would go to the nurse. Mainly because I had French class and my friends and I were forced to sit in the front row because of our "behavior." The front row was the worst place to sit. For one, Mr. Demond was not even French. He was Mexican. Second, Mr. Demond has a tendency to spit when he spoke French.

The nurse was a very nice lady. Her brown hair had started to get gray streaks and her face became more rounded.

"What can I do for you today, Seth? Your sister was just down here complaining of having chicken pox."

"Does she have it?"

She laughed and said, "I am afraid not. When I took her temperature, it was a little high but not too bad. So when I put a cold pack on her forehead the red marker started to show on the white towel."

"Figures," I replied with a shrug. Leah was always complaining of having made up illnesses. She just hated school. She was like a natural disaster. You can not keep her locked up. She loves just going outside and enjoying the breeze. Ever since the Sam incident, she just sits on a rock in the middle of the forest and cries her eyes out. I once tried to go out and comfort her, but she just about bit my head off.

"So what is the matter with you, Seth? Do you have the case of the chicken pox as well?" She laughed at her not so amusing joke.

"No I just feel really tired all of the sudden and my whole body aches."

"Ooh, you may have the flu. Let me take your temperature."

She first felt my head and took out her white thermometer and placed it under my tongue. When it beeped signaling that it was complete, my head pounded. My ears were ringing. The beep was much louder than it usually is.

"Seth I want you to lay down. I think you have the flu. Your temperature is really high. I am going to call your mom."

In the other room of her office, I lay down on the bed and rested my eyes. Once I closed my eyes, I fell into a deep sleep.

"Seth. Sweetie." My mom said. Her voice was always so pleasant, so warm, and nice. She was also tough as nails.

I opened my eyes. Everything was fuzzy. Slowly, but surely, my vision focused. My mom was right beside me with her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ready to go home?"

I yawned and said, "Yeah, I guess so."

Right as we got home, I plopped on the couch and instantly started snoring. When I finally awoke I felt incredibly warm and powerful. I no longer felt tired. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror and noticed that my hair had grown out and that my arms looked muscular. I was always into sports, but not weight lifting. My muscles were not really big, but hey! I had some!

I walked into the kitchen feeling incredibly hungry.

"Morning Mom," I said all cheery.

"Hey, Seth." She turned around to give me a smile, but the smile wiped off of her face as soon as she saw me.

"What? You know you always told me to eat my vegetables and get a work out to grow muscles, and when I finally get them you look like a deer in the headlights." I joked lightly.

"Seth, once you are done eating we have to go and see Sam."

"What? No I am not going over to that man's house who had hurt Leah so terribly. That is too much to ask from me!" I started shaking all over I shook wildly. I could not control myself. My mom fled the room with the soapy dish still in her hand with a worried but happy expression on her face. From the very center of me heat coursed through my entire body. Before I knew it I was covered in fur and on four legs. I had never been so terrified in my life. I ran right through the screen door and into the wild unknown.

When I ran under the trees it started to rain. I noticed that it did not affect me in any way. Usually I would be freezing or feel the cold, but I didn't for the first time in my life.

"Seth stop where you are. I am coming to meet up with you." The authority in the voice that suddenly popped into my head made me halt immediately.

"This is really freaky. Am I day dreaming? Am I dead?" I wondered.

"No Seth, you are not dead. You just transformed into a werewolf. I know you remember me, I am Sam."

"Hey Sethy. Finally joined the club, haven't you."

I totally knew that second voice. It was Jacob Black. Ever since I was ten years old, I looked up to Jacob as an older brother and a good friend. He however had more important things on his mind. Bella and other friends, than to hang out with kid like me.

"Seth, we are almost there. We have to talk," Sam said.


	2. School Again

I really must be dreaming or I am becoming insane. My mind was filled with voices.

"Hey Sethy, nice fur coat," Jacob teased.

"Enough Jacob, Seth you must learn to control your temper with your family and other humans now." Sam said.

"So I am not human anymore?" I was starting to become freaked out.

"You are human, well half I guess. You are also a werewolf."

"Come to the bonfire on Saturday. You will hear the legends for the first time, now that you know they are in fact true." Sam commanded.

"How do I turn this thing off?"

"Just think relaxing thoughts and feel yourself become your human self once again and control your temper. Pretty soon you will change, it may take you a few days. Don't worry though, it takes everyone a while to adjust."

--------------------------------

"Sam are you sure that I can go to school tomorrow? If my teacher yells at me, I am afraid that she will be put in danger. Or worse the rest of my class and I will expose our secret."

"Stop worrying, Seth. I have faith you will not loose your temper. If you were Paul I would be worried but just chill."

My duty and loyalty the past month had been to my pack leader, Sam. Since he had faith in me, I must have faith in myself. I drove to school not caring I was underage. Heck I could pass as a twenty year old by now!

When I arrived at the school parking lot, I looked around I saw humans. They reminded me of ants. They all were small and could make you hurt inside and out. I really think I am crazy. I am comparing people to ants now!

The first bell rang just as I was getting out of my car. I sighed. School was boring. I had no plans to go to college. In fact I had no plans for anything in my life. The pack was all I was thinking about. What creeped me out was the fact that vampires lived so close. They were mindless blood sucking creatures that fed on humans. Ugh. I shivered. They were my enemy.

The late bell rang just as I was a few feet from English class.

"Sign in Mr. Clearwater," Mrs. Malkin screeched.

"Yeah, yeah I know," I mumbled. I had been late so many times, if I ever become rich and famous, the tardy sheet will be worth millions with my million signatures on it.

I walked over to my desk and put my books down. Just as I was about to sit down, blonde hair caught my eyes. Heat coursed through my body. I was afraid that I was shifting, and I ran out the door.

"Seth! Get back here! I will write you up!" Mrs. Malkin called.

I quickly ran outside and sat down on the cool grass. The heat was not the heat of me transforming, but of something much different. I could not explain it. I felt, strange as it was, whole and at the same time I wanted to get back to Mrs. Malkin's class to see the blonde that made the heat coarse through me.

"Seth! Don't you ever do that again! Detention during lunch! Be prepared to write an essay on class behavior. Not that you are not a pro at writing on that topic." Everyone laughed but I did not care, my eyes were searching for the blonde that sat behind me. Immediately I scanned the classroom, and found her. She was blushing and looking down. Trying to suppress a smile. The blush reminded me of Bella's. Jacob filled the pack's mind with everything about her.

"Sweet stunt, bro," one of my friends yelled across the class. I did not even acknowledge him; I was only focused on the beautiful girl.

"Hello," I whispered as I took my seat. "What is your name?"

"If you paid attention during class you would have figured that out sooner," she replied.

"I know, I am truly sorry." I was surprised how sincere it sounded and by the look on her face, she was surprised too.

"Uhh, Summer," she responded looking down and a blush creeped on her cheeks.

"Well, Summer, do you want to eat lunch with me?" I asked.

"Oh yeah sure. I would love to watch you write your essay about classroom behavior while eating." She rolled her eyes. Laughing to herself.

"Oh yes, eating. Mrs. Malkin's warts would probably ruin your appetite." I joked.

"Wow you know me too well," she laughed.

"I do, well at least want to." Oh dang, now I sound like a creepy stalker. Why do I sound so weird? I talk to girls all the time. She just feels different though. Everything I say makes me feel scared that she will not like me or think I am weird. My words made her blush and look down. It was annoying me; I could not look into her eyes and see right into her soul. Instead her hair fell down. Blocking her face from me like a wall.

"So, you have a rain check on the lunch date today. How about me driving you home after school?" I asked.

"Uhh…"

"Seth! Summer! What is so important? Please enlighten us and share your conversation with the class."

"Ok Mrs. Malkin. We were talking about the effect commas have on quotation marks." I said picking something completely random.

"That makes no sense, Seth." She replied, "Summer, don't listen to him. He has a C in this class any way." I laughed out loud. She actually thought we were talking about the effect commas have on quotations! Ha! That is really funny!

"Mrs. Malkin, can I please go to the nurse?" Summer said unexpectedly. It made my heart beat really fast. I was afraid for her. How would I live if she died? Again, I guess I am being overly worried.

"Sure dear."

-----------

Class ended ten minutes after Summer went to the nurse. Before French I was going to go check on her to see if she was all right.

"Hey Ms. Ana," I greeted the nurse, "Is Summer all right?"

"I'm afraid she went home sick." The nurse looked really worried. What was wrong with Summer? Something was going on that I could not put my hand on. It made me feel completely blind and deaf. Where was she? I could not stay away from her. I needed her, some strange force made me hunger for her company. With her not here, I felt like I was going to burst. What is going on?

_This is the scene before the plot begins. Sorry if it was boring. Please write a review! I will update soon! _


	3. Cell Phone Call

I decided I could not stand the suspense, after the torture of school and I needed to talk to Summer and hear her astounding voice.

I flipped open my cell phone to see if by any chance I had her number, knowing that the chances were slim.

"Dang," I said slamming my cell phone closed.

"Need anything, Seth?" A voice called behind me, the voice sounded flirty and rather annoying. I turned around to look face to face with the curly brown-headed Jamie. Before I imprinted I may have thought she was cute, but since this morning, the only person I thought about was Summer.

"I just don't have a number that I really need right now," I replied.

"Oh, well Seth, you know I have almost everyone's cell phone number at school, I bet I have the one you need," Jamie said, twirling her hair, staring at my new muscles, with a huge smile on her face.

"I need Summer's. You know the girl in our English class."

"Yes I do have her number. " Jamie pulled out her cell phone and looked through her numbers. "Here, and here is my number too, just if you need it for future purposes," then she flipped her hair and walked away. What a strange girl, as I walked over to the trashcan, I threw away her number and dialed Summer's.

"Hello," a voice called.

"Summer, It's me, Seth. Are you feeling all right? I know you went home sick. I am really sorry to hear about that…"

"Just leave me alone Seth, I don't want to talk with you." Summer then hung up. The words made me feel like knives were stabbing me all over. Summer's voice had sounded, well, strange; she did not sound like herself. I don't mean to sound obsessed but, the hour I really paid attention to her, I had memorized her face and the way she normally sounded.

Well I guess I will just have to go and pay her a visit in person. If I left her alone, I would die, if I went she probably would kill me, but hey at least I get to die after seeing her.

_Please Review the next chapter will be up soon!!_


End file.
